


Him

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [20]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Там! — Ран указывает вверх.Вспышка света проносится по небу и исчезает. За ней следует еще одна, и он слышит вздох Галфа. Возможность разделить этот момент с ним, прижимая его ближе, пока Мью загадывает желание на падающую звезду – заставляет его улыбаться.Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе очень долго.Часть 20/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 3





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

_Мью дергает потрепанное ухо плюшевого медведя. Чоппер рычит и качает головой, чтобы вырвать его из рук Мью. Такой крошечный, свирепый зверёк. Он хихикает над тщетной попыткой своего малыша отобрать игрушку. Малыш сдает позиции. Мью жалеет его и отпускает._

_— Кхун Пи? — голос Галфа доносится через громкую связь._

_— Ммм?_

_— Ты готов? — он звучит мягко и приятно, как и нравится Мью._

_— Да._

_Галф прочищает горло:_   
_— Тарн тянется к крепкой заднице Тайпа…_

_Мью кашляет, в результате чего его младший перестает говорить._

_Галф скулит на другом конце линии:_   
_— Ты все еще стесняешься, Пи? Мы уже читали книгу раньше. Ты знал, что будет_. 

_Мью морщится:_   
_— Да, но… почему ты всегда вызываешься читать самые пошлые части?_

_Больше смеха на другом конце._   
_— Почему? Ты хочешь их читать? Пи думает, что он сможет говорить такие грязные вещи? — намека на поддразнивание в голосе Галфа достаточно, чтобы щелкнуть выключателем внутри Мью.  
_  
 _— Яй Нонг думает, что я такой ханжа?_

_Галф фыркает:_   
_— Я видел твои любовные сцены. Я знаю, что ты можешь быть непослушным мальчиком.  
_  
 _Боже, Галф сведёт его с ума._   
_— Это не значит, что я когда-либо читал непристойности вслух._

_— Только в своей голове?_

_— Разумеется. — черт. Он только что признался в этом?_

_Смех Галфа заполняет комнату_.   
_— Какие-нибудь рекомендации?_

_Блядь. Как разговор дошел до этой точки? Он ёрзает на своем месте._   
_— А у тебя?_

_Галф перестает смеяться._   
_— Хм, зависит от... Что предпочитает Пи?_

_— Серьезно?_

_Он почти слышит, как Галф кивает своим медленным, преувеличенным кивком._   
_— Я очень хорош в исследованиях._

_— Я боюсь увидеть твою историю поиска._

_— Да… — голос Галфа становится тише. — Людям нравятся странные штуки._

_Мью перемещается в более удобное положение._   
_— Что самое странное, с чем ты столкнулся в своем познавательном путешествии по гей-стороне порнографии?_

_От озорной усмешки Галфа волоски на шее Мью встают торчком._   
_— Несомненно — лизание подмышек._

_— За что? — Мью слышит нытье в своем голосе. Его чувство чистоты оскорблено одной лишь мыслью об этом._

_— И ноги. Определенно, не для тайцев.  
_   
_— Определенно._

_— Щекотка показалась мне очаровательной, — размышляет он. — Пи знает, что я не щекотливый, но это не кажется приятным. Как это вообще может возбуждать?_

_Мью вздрагивает от этой идеи. Раньше его случайно щекотали в постели, и ощущение было более или менее интересным. Он крепче сжимает телефон._   
_— Что... было на удивление... хорошо?_

_В усмешке Галфа явно проскальзывают дразнящие нотки самодовольства._   
_— Ты пытаешься узнать, что мне нравиться в постели?  
_   
_— Работает?_

_— Пи!_

_Теперь очередь Мью смеяться._   
_— Шучу, шучу._

_— Расскажи мне о своем первом разе._

_Черт. Мью садится прямо. Они действительно делают это, не так ли? Будто того, что Галф захотел прочитать книгу второй раз было мало, так теперь они обсуждают фетиши?_   
_— Это действительно необходимо?_

_— Давай, Пи… — иногда Галф так по-детски упрашивает, что ему интересно, слушает ли он одного и того же человека. — Теперь, когда Тарн и Тайп встречаются, ты не думаешь, что мы должны перейти на новый уровень?_

_— Мы собираемся поехать на остров Самет, чтобы снять самую длинную любовную сцену. Мы будем очень близки._

_— Кухня, — говорит Галф. Его голос резкий, как будто он выпалил это, запаниковав._

_— Что?_

_— Любая комната, которая не является спальней, — уточняет он. — Мне нравится порно, где это происходит в другом месте. Офис, гостиная, машина…_

_— Машина?_

_— Просто как фантазия, Пи. Я был бы слишком напуган перспективой быть пойманными, — он смеется и вздыхает в конце. — Я думаю, что кухня моя любимая._

_Мью тяжело сглатывает. Это действительно происходит. И теперь он знает, что Галфу нравится смотреть кухонное порно._   
_— Почему там?_

_Галф хихикает._   
_— Из-за кухонной стойки, конечно. — как будто это так очевидно._

_— Я понял._

Мью просыпается в пустой постели. Он выходит в гостиную, и обнаруживает Рана, который уткнулся в свой телефон. Он смотрит вверх, когда видит Мью. 

— О, утречко.

— Я...? 

Ран потирает затылок.   
— Э-э, да. Все стало звучать немного сексуально, поэтому я пришел сюда и спал на диване. 

Мью смеется.   
— Почему ты не разбудил меня? 

Взгляд, которым Ран на него смотрит, заставляет его покраснеть.   
— Потому что тебе снился Галф.

***

— Пропустите, — кричит Милд. — Альфа-жена здесь! — он расчищает путь для Галфа, входящего в гримерку.

Галф ставит корзину для белья, полную брюк.   
— Пи'Пи сказал, что каждый должен найти свои штаны. У него чрезвычайная ситуация, с которой нужно разобраться. 

Сэйнт наклоняется к Мью.   
— Пи'Галф обычно разгуливает в боксерах? — он указывает на Галфа без штанов в белой школьной рубашке. 

Мью качает головой и вздыхает.   
— Достаточно часто для того, чтобы никто больше не обращал на это внимания. 

— Даже ты, Пи'Mью? — он изгибает бровь. 

— Ты только пришел сюда и уже шипперишь нас? — спрашивает Мью, забавляясь.

Его друг поджимает крошечные пухлые губы.   
— Да ладно, Пи. Я шипперю вас с того дня, как ты рассказал мне о кастинге, помнишь? 

Mью морщится, вспоминая свои сообщения в тот день. 

**Мью:**

Черт, это он.

**Сэйнт:**

Ага.

**Мью:**

0064\. Тот, которого предсказал мой Фанклуб.

**Сэйнт:**

Абсолютно.

**Мью:**

Они сказали, что мы выбрали друг друга. Это безумие.

**Сэйнт:**

Безумие.

**Мью:**

Милд говорит, что это судьба. Я не знаю, что думать. 

**Сэйнт:**

Судьба.

**Мью:**

Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю, не так ли?

**Сэйнт:**

Без понятия ;)

**Мью:**

Нонг'Галф был выбран на роль Тайпа.

**Сэйнт:**

Он красивый?

**Мью:**

...

**Сэйнт:**

Я буду считать, что это да.

Мин вытаскивает свои штаны из корзины.   
— Альфа-жена, хах? — он хихикает. — Некоторые называют Тина Снежной Королевой. 

Милд обнимает его и Галфа.   
— Я просто рад, что вы, леди, поладили. 

— Мы узнаем сильного союзника, когда видим его, — говорит Галф, протягивая Мину руку для рукопожатия. Комната наполняется _ооооох_. 

Сэйнт присоединяется к ним и игриво отмахивается от Милда.   
— В конце концов, самки этого вида зачастую опаснее. — он ухмыляется и скрещивает руки. 

— Подожди, — говорит Боат. — Тин даже не жена. Только Тайп и Пит. 

— Да, но я бы предпочел быть в команде победителей, — смеется Мин. — Кроме того, королева — самая сильная фигура на шахматной доске. 

Милд шлепает Мью по плечу.   
— Твоя жена собирается начать восстание. 

Он широко улыбается Галфу и откидывается на кресло.   
— Когда ты научишься, Милд? Вся власть всегда у жён. 

Еще один раунд _ооооххх_ заполняет комнату. Галф ухмыляется и бросает ему штаны.   
— Вот, муженек.

_Ooooуууууу!_

Мью тянет его к себе на колени.   
— Спасибо, Дорогой. 

Галф смеется и хлопает его по ноге.   
— Мне нужно одеться! 

Немного позже, когда они одни, Мью хватает животик Галфа.   
— Тебя это когда-нибудь беспокоило? 

— Что?

— Все эти вещи с женушкой. Я знаю, что шучу, но иногда я думаю... Разве не в этом смысл гей-отношений, что оба мужчины?

Галф на мгновение останавливается.   
— Я думаю, что это мило.

Мью кивает. Он тоже так думает, но часто задается вопросом, должен ли он.   
— Ты не переживаешь, что это может обесценить идею однополых браков?

Его младший пожимает плечами.   
— Я всегда думал, что это все равно, что говорить, что гей-отношения ничем не отличаются от других. Муж/муж то же, что и муж/жена, потому что любовь — это любовь, а брак — это брак. 

Мью рассматривает это. Если вам нужно что-то упростить, можете доверить это Галфу.   
— Но разве ты не оскорблен тем, что тебя приписывают к другому полу?

Галф наклоняется и поднимает бровь.   
— Это оскорбительно, только если ты считаешь, что быть женщиной оскорбительно.

— Это… это не то, что я имел в виду. 

— Моя мама — жена, и она довольно крутая. — Галф скрещивает руки. — Я был бы очень польщен, если бы меня сравнили с ней, не так ли? 

— Конечно. Ты знаешь, это не то, что я имел в виду, верно? 

Галф смеется.   
— Я знаю, Пи. Кроме того, никто не называет меня женщиной. Жена — это не пол. Это роль, как учитель, врач или родитель.

Мью вздыхает. В чем-то он прав.   
— Но ты когда-нибудь задумывался, не дискредитирует ли это ЛГБТ-идентичность, если ты берешь что-то гомосексуальное и форматируешь это, чтобы вписать в гетеронормативные рамки? — он не хотел звучать так эрудированно, так Suppasit. (прим. _Suppasit значит «эрудированный»_ )

— Ты имеешь в виду гендерные роли? 

— Для начала. — он старается не расстраиваться. Как он может ожидать, что Галф поймет то, на понимание чего он, уже будучи частью ЛГБТ, потратил годы.

— Я думаю, что это выбор, — говорит его коллега. — Если мы хотим сказать «да пошел ты» гетеронормативности, то почему мужчина не может стать женой, если он хочет этого? Мой друг иногда называет свою девушку муженьком. Разве это не окончательный триумф над традиционными гендерными ролями?

Мью это удивляет. Он никогда не думал об этом таким образом. Он всегда рассматривал эти ярлыки как нечто навязанное людям, а не то, что они могли бы выбрать для себя.

— Итак, что же делает кого-то женой, если не его принадлежность к женскому полу? Как ты определишь эту роль, не играя в традиционные гендерные роли? 

Галф задумчиво наклоняет голову. Это так мило, когда он так делает.   
— Я могу думать только о трех вещах, которые большинство жен в гетеропарах делают, а большинство мужей — нет. — он отсчитывает на пальцах. — Меняют свою фамилию, становятся принимающими в постели и рожают детей. И многие геи делают два из трех. Все остальное — домашние дела, работа, уход за детьми — это зависит от каждой пары, не так ли? 

— Ну, мужчина не может родить ребенка. 

Галф смеется.   
— Да, но если бы мы могли, разве это не было бы хорошо? — он замирает и смотрит на него. — Я имею в виду... ты знаешь. 

Мью не уверен, чье лицо сейчас более красное, его или Галфа.   
— Ты говоришь... ты... хотел бы...

Галф пожимает плечами и смотрит в пол.   
— Я имею в виду, я не хочу быть женщиной. Но если бы мужчины могли рожать детей… Я просто думаю, что это было бы хорошо. — он переносит свой вес с одной ноги на другую. — Это глупо?

У Мью пересохло во рту. Он не думает, что это глупо, но он знает, что большинство людей так посчитает. Он знает, что многие люди посчитали бы странным такие мысли у мужчины. Но почему? Женщины говорят о связи между собой и своим ребенком во время беременности и радости от ощущения, что их ребенок растет внутри них. Неужели мужчинам так странно хотеть такого же счастья? 

Разве странно, что мужья, которые души не чают в своих беременных женах, хотят заботиться о них, пока они заботятся о своем растущем ребенке? Неужели для Мью так странно желать такого опыта, независимо от того, какого пола его партнер? Он глубоко вздыхает. Может быть, идея о мужчине женушке не так уж и странная. Может быть, Галф прав. Любовь это любовь, а брак это брак. 

— Это не глупо, — говорит он ему. — Я думаю, что это хорошо. 

— Тем не менее. — Галф пинает воздух. — Я думаю, это мило, когда тебя называют женушкой.

***

_Мью держит Галфа в своих руках, потирая спину, пока его младший плачет ему в плечо. Пи'Ти закончил сцену 30 секунд назад, но его Нонг все еще рыдает. Теперь его рубашка влажная от слез Галфа, и Мью обнимает его еще крепче._

_— Почему ты плачешь? — он спрашивает. Мью никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был таким эмоциональным на воркшопе. С другой стороны, Тайп, делящийся своей травмой с Тарном, — довольно тяжелая вещь._

_Галф отстраняется, его глаза розовые и мутные._   
_— Я не знаю, Пи. — он шмыгает носом. — Я слишком увлекся этим._

_— Давай, давай, давай. — Мью сдвигается, чтобы обнять его сзади, когда Галф принимает салфетку, переданную ему Пи'Джейн. Он вытирает глаза, а Мью гладит его животик._

_— Все в порядке, Нонг, — он шепчет ему на ухо. — Это случается со всеми лучшими актерами. Это хороший знак._

_Галф немного икает и резко падает в его объятия._   
_— Спасибо. — он наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Разве я не говорил, что ты защитишь меня?_

_— Всегда._

Mью чувствует себя отдохнувшим на этот раз. Две ночи хорошего сна подряд и сны о Галфе творят с ним чудеса. Ай сидит за кухонным столом, печатая на своем ноутбуке. Она указывает на чашку чая на стойке и отдает ему честь, когда он благодарит ее. 

— Надеюсь, ты не дежурила всю ночь. 

Она смотрит с налитыми кровью глазами.   
— Я вздремнула. 

Он готовит ей завтрак, прежде чем уехать в дом Тарна.

***

Mью машет на прощание маленькой Марии после их сцены. Он всегда так впечатлен ее игрой в роли Таньи. Она машет в ответ и улыбается так широко, что его сердце чуть не лопается. Если у мужчин есть биологические часы, то его определенно тикают. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал о том, чтобы стать отцом такой же очаровательной дочки. Маленькой девочки, которую он может баловать всем, чем она захочет — книгами, игрушечными машинками, куклами, научными наборами, лего, чаепитиями, баскетболом — чем угодно.

Но безусловно — книги. Он легко может представить, как они идут рука об руку через публичную библиотеку, выбирая книги о поездах, животных или космосе. Или как повзрослев, она ходит в университетскую библиотеку, а он старается не плакать на людях, потому что его маленькая девочка учится на инженера, как и ее старик. Или медицина, или искусство, или политология. Он хочет дать ей все возможности и выбор в мире. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Если он не женится до 35, он просто может усыновить ребенка самостоятельно. Быть отцом — это не то, что он хочет упустить. 

Это напоминает ему о разговоре с Галфом о мужчинах, которые хотят иметь детей. Это съедает его живьем. Чем больше он думает, что он и Галф не должны быть вместе, тем больше появляется доказательств обратного. Все его переживания, что они не будут хотеть одного и того же от жизни. Он просто надеется, что их временные линии синхронизируются, и что его младший не захочет больше быть в свободном поиске.

Пи'Ти объявляет небольшой перерыв, вытаскивая Мью из его задумчивости. Он качает головой и отправляется на поиски Галфа. Он обещал похитить его в какой-то момент сегодня. Он понимает, что бродит по дому один, как кот, разглядывающий местность. 

— Тсс.

Галф поворачивается к нему с широко раскрытыми глазами и игривой улыбкой. 

— У нас есть пять минут, — шепчет Мью. Он хватает Галфа за руку и убегает вверх по лестнице. Они хихикают весь путь, останавливаясь наверху, чтобы отдышаться и шикать друг на друга. Мью держит его за руку, когда они крадутся по коридору, заглядывая во все двери. Он не может игнорировать то, как прекрасно их руки сочетаются друг с другом. 

Комната Тарна переполнена оборудованием, поэтому его младший поступает неожиданно — ведет Мью в следующую комнату. Ни один из них не включает свет. Галф закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней, выглядя таким соблазнительным и красивым со своими горящими любопытными глазами. Его губы приоткрыты, как будто вопрос висит на кончике его языка, и Мью не может не вспомнить ощущения от прикосновений этого языка и сладкого вкуса своего коллеги. 

Мью смеется, чтобы нарушить тишину.   
— Я думал, что это я похитил тебя. Теперь я твой пленник?

Галф улыбается и кивает.   
— Я всегда поступаю по-своему. 

Так и есть. Он делает шаг ближе.   
— Из всех людей, я должен был знать это. 

— Это беспокоит Кхун Пи? — он поднимает бровь. Вызов. Спор.

Маленький негодник думает, что у него есть преимущество. Мью делает еще один шаг.   
— А почему должно? — еще один шаг. — Я позволяю тебе это.

Его дыхание заметно затрудняется. Это действительно происходит? Они так близко сейчас. Было бы так легко наклониться и требовательно прикоснуться к губам Галфа. Он хочет этого больше всего на свете. Это тоска во взгляде Галфа? 

Его младший, кажется, вспоминает сценарий.   
— Тогда, позволь мне так делать всю ночь. 

Мью рассматривает вопрос о капитуляции прямо здесь и сейчас. Упасть на колени и сказать Галфу, как сильно он его обожает. Поцеловать кончики его пальцев и предложить свое израненное сердце на его алтарь. Он закрывает глаза. Он выдыхает, и когда он открывает их, тянется к бедру Галфа и сокращает оставшееся расстояние между ними, пока их рубашки не касаются друг друга. Настолько близко, что он не может сказать, чей стук сердца он слышит. 

— Пи'Мью... — голос Галфа практически шепот. Его мягкость ласкает уши Мью, звук полон желания и чего-то бесконечно опасного — надежды. 

И тогда Мью понимает, что он не может этого сделать. Он не должен. Это поддразнивание и флирт днем, напряжение в темноте комнаты и тот факт, что они совсем одни. Этот Галф выглядит так соблазнительно. Но это не тот момент, когда между ними что-то изменится. 

— Галф, — его голос звучит грубо и хрипло. — Мы должны вернуться. Наше время закончилось.

Его рука отпускает бедро и поворачивает дверную ручку. Галф не борется, больше не опирается на дверь. Он тихо стоит в стороне, наблюдая за ним с выражением, на которое Мью не смеет смотреть. Он открывает дверь, и воздух снаружи наполнен прохладой. Холод проникает в его кости, напоминая о том, что он делает с Галфом, что он собирается оставить его замерзать еще раз. И Мью не может этого вынести. Он начинает закрывать дверь, чтобы исправить ситуацию, прежде чем повторить свою ошибку, вот только Галф тянется вперед и закрывает ее сам. Он прижимает ее к раме, пока не слышится щелчок, затем он нажимает на большой палец Мью, чтобы заблокировать ее. 

— Галф.

Его младший лезет в карман, и, прежде чем он может понять, что происходит, его ослепляет фонарик в телефоне Галфа.

— Блядь! — Мью блокирует свет своей рукой. — Яй Нонг! 

Галф смеется и обнимает его. Какого черта он задумал?   
— Извини, Кхун Пи. — Мью чувствует мягкое давление на свое веко и понимает, что Галф целует его. Он дарит второй поцелуй другому веку. — Не сердись на меня, Кхун Пи. 

— Что... — его голос резкий, но он уже смеется и обнимает его в ответ. Мью может быть печально известен своей вспыльчивостью, но теперь Галф точно знает, как с ним справляться. Его младший маневрирует за его спиной, чтобы обнять. — Ты покажешь мне кролика, кхраб? — он кладет подбородок на плечо Мью. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста?

Ради всего святого. Как будто у него до этого не было проблем со зрением. Он стонет.   
— Если я не ослеп. Почему ты такой негодник? 

Галф сжимает его вокруг талии.   
— Потому что тебе нравятся негодники. 

Он должен просто признать это, не так ли? Черт.   
— Мне также нравятся хорошие люди, — говорит он. Его голос стал мягче. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать стать одним из них? 

— Кхун Пиииии… — Галф использует мягкий, милый голос, которому Мью никогда не может сказать нет. — Извини, Пи. Я буду хорошим мальчиком. Ты меня простишь? — Галф ждет несколько секунд, прежде чем ткнуть его в живот. 

— Черт! Галф! — Мью отталкивает его руки и поворачивается к нему лицом. 

Это происходит так быстро. Галф встает на цыпочки и прижимается еще одним поцелуем, на этот раз ко лбу Мью. Он задерживается там на мгновение, когда руки Мью опускаются на его талию. Это уже инстинкт — стремиться к Галфу, когда он так близко. Он отступает и улыбается, оставляя Мью ошеломленным. Он направляет свет на самую темную стену и прочищает горло. 

Он не отступит с этим чертовым театром теней, да?   
— Ладно, ты маленький засранец. Я собираюсь сделать это только один раз, хорошо? — Мью использует обе руки перед фонариком, чтобы сделать кролика. Галф выглядит удивленным, и он хихикает, когда Мью заставляет кролика прыгать. Он снова обхватывает его свободной рукой. 

— Покажи мне еще. 

Мью хихикает и перемещает руки. На этот раз он делает козу. Галф громко смеется и прижимается к задней части рубашки Мью. Он гладит его живот.   
— Еще один?

— Вертишь мной, как хочешь… — ворчит он. Не то чтобы это его на самом деле беспокоит. Он улыбается и делает быка. 

Галф смеется и дарит ему последний поцелуй — в щеку.   
— Ты позволяешь мне, — признается он. Мью прикасается к щеке, улыбаясь, как влюбленный подросток. Галф выключает фонарик и тянется к дверной ручке. — Готов, Кхун Пи, кхраб? 

Мью смотрит на Галфа, как будто видит его впервые. Что бы ни случилось между ними, это что-то новое. Уже не просто игривый флирт, но и не опасная пропасть, откуда они не смогут вернуться. Это что-то другое, нечто, что, Галф, похоже, обнаружил. Возможно, даже контролирует. Как будто он нашел формулу, чтобы оставаться на той безопасной и теплой территории, где им и место.

Мью смотрит вниз и кивает, а когда он смотрит верх, то дарит Галфу свою характерную улыбку.   
— Кхраб. Готов. 

Они держатся за руки, идя по коридору, и спускаются по лестнице. Мью начинает отпускать, но Галф хватает его и сжимает в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить. Это действие только подтверждает то, что Мью только сейчас осознал — Галф обладает большей властью в этих отношениях, чем он полагал.

***

_Его парень пытается приготовить завтрак. Акцент на слове пытается. Мью давится запахом сгоревшей пищи и включает вытяжку._

 _— В чем дело, — спрашивает он, — не можешь дотянуться?_

_— Конечно, я могу дотянуться, Кхун Пи... некоторые люди даже говорят, что я выше тебя._

_Мью застыл. Его парень никогда не называл его так раньше. И уж точно они и близко не были одного роста. Он отворачивается от вытяжки и обнаруживает, что Галф стоит там, где только что был его парень._

_— Ты…?_

_Его коллега выгибает бровь._   
_— С Пи'Mью все хорошо? — он оттаскивает Мью от плиты. — Ау, так ты сожжешь яйца. — он скребет сковороду, наполняя уши Мью металлическим лязгом. Он затыкает уши и отходит от шума._

_— Галф? — он закрывает глаза и пытается блокировать звук лопаточки. — Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?_

_Смех._   
_— Я живу здесь, глупый. — смех не принадлежит Галфу. Мью открывает глаза и видит, что его парень вернулся туда, где и был. — Или ты пошутил, когда попросил меня переехать?_

_Мью в шоке уставился на человека перед собой. Разве сейчас на кухне не было кого-то еще? Его мозг изо всех сил пытается вспомнить другой голос. Другое имя._

_— Нет, не шутил, — говорит он. Он улыбается, когда его парень подходит, чтобы поцеловать его. — Это наш дом._

_— Мой отец не позволит мне покинуть кампус, — говорит его парень._

_Что? Мью смотрит на него, но он все тот же. Он все еще его парень вот уже почти два года. Но его слова принадлежат кому-то другому._

_— Тайп? — спрашивает он._

_Его парень корчит рожицу._   
_— Кто такой Тайп? Ты изменяешь мне? — он игриво грозит ему пальцем._

_Мью думает над вопросом. Кто такой Тайп? Они не знают никого по имени Тайп. Вероятно, ученик из класса, в котором Мью был помощником преподавателя. Это объяснило бы ссылку на проживание в кампусе._

_Он притягивает своего парня ближе, вдыхая запах… шампуня? Это не правильно. Он отстраняется и касается своего лица. Что, черт возьми, происходит?_

_— Пи'Mью? — Его парень выглядит обеспокоенным. Его глаза большие и круглые. Но это не те глаза, которые он ожидал увидеть. Они не были глазами Бэмби. За исключением того, что у его парня нет глаз Бэмби, так почему он ожидал их увидеть?_

_— Давай просто есть, — говорит он своему парню._

_— Хорошо, Кхун Пи._

— Мью!

Он просыпается, хватая ртом воздух. Его грудь тяжелая, руки дрожат, он садится и видит, что Фасай в шоке смотрит на него. Паника поднимается в его груди и распространяется до кончиков пальцев. 

— Мью, дорогой, ты в порядке? — Фасай касается его шеи и лба. — Ты горишь.

— Где я? 

— Дома, детка. Ты в безопасности. 

Он проводит рукой по волосам, только чтобы обнаружить влажные пальцы. Он весь в поту.   
— Что... что случилось? 

Она тянется за салфеткой и вытирает его.   
— Ты звучал безумно из радио-няни. Ты продолжал произносить _его_ имя, затем имя Галфа, а затем имя Тайпа. — она обхватывает его щеку. — Я полагаю, что это не воспоминание. 

— Я не знаю, что это было. 

— Кошмар?

— Больше похоже на гибрид, — поправляет он. — Все началось как воспоминание, но _он_ продолжал превращаться в… Галфа. 

— Черт.

***

Мью роняет вторую палочку.  
— Блядь…

— А я-то думал, что мы снимаем успешную репетицию, — говорит Кауна, поднимая палочку и протягивая её Мью.

— Спасибо. Да. Черт. — он почесывает голову. — Плохо спал прошлой ночью.

Кауна кивает, хотя на самом деле он не понимает. Единственные члены актерского состава, которые знают о его снах — это Ран, Милд и Ай. Он дарит ему извиняющуюся улыбку. Мью думал, что сегодня будет легко, раз уж не придётся сниматься с Галфом. Но его отсутствие просто заставляет его разум отвлекаться еще чаще. 

— Давай ещё раз, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Нонг'Mью, ты в порядке? 

Мью показывает ему знак ОК.   
— Извини, Кхраб. Я готов. 

— Мотор.

***

Пи'Пи протягивает ему пару обуви для следующей сцены.  
— Я слышал, что случилось.

Мью кивает и завязывает шнурки.   
— Это что-то новое. Я не знаю, что случилось. Я думал, что он перестал мне сниться. 

— Может быть, ты все еще не забыл его.

— Что? 

Пи вздыхает.   
— Не в романтическом плане, куриное крылышко. — он потирает его спину. — Эмоционально. Может быть, это из-за боли, которую он причинил тебе. Особенно после того трюка, который он выкинул на свадьбе. — он поёживается и издаёт недовольный звук.

— Но вы все сказали, что мне намного лучше. 

Пи пожимает плечами.   
— Этот гибридный сон говорит об обратном. Ты уверен, что готов снова полюбить?

— О чем ты говоришь? — он смотрит на своего старшего, паника кружится в его животе. — Что я должен сдаться? После всего дерьма, что ты, Фасай, Милд и…

— Подожди немного, — говорит он ему. — По крайней мере, пока ты не сможешь контролировать свои сны.

***

Милд появляется позже, чем обычно. Он бросает Мью маленький бумажный пакет из аптеки.

— Что это?

Он качает головой.   
— Фасай рассказала мне о твоем причудливом гибридном сне. Я не знаю, почему мы не подумали об этом раньше.

Мью открывает пакет.   
— Z-Quil? (прим. _снотворное_ ) 

— Мы просто вырубим тебя! Никаких снов. 

Он смотрит на бутылочку.   
— Стоит ли действительно прибегать к снотворному? 

— Это безрецептурное лекарство. В основном бенадрил. 

— И я должен принимать это каждую ночь? Всю жизнь? 

Милд смеется:   
— Не будь глупым. Мы проведем несколько тестовых ночей. — он хлопает его по плечу. — Наша главная цель — сделать так, чтобы ты смог пригласить Галфа в поход.

***

Мью входит в гримерку, и видит, что Милд разговаривает с Галфом. Оба они кажутся раздраженными. Он качает головой, точно зная, что они обсуждают. Он ест фрукты, которые прихватил на перекус. Все на вкус слаще, когда он выспавшийся. Это гениально со стороны Милда порекомендовать Z-Quil. У него не было ни единого сна за несколько дней, даже когда он просто дремал.

Он снова смотрит на них. Милд качает головой и предлагает ему присоединиться к ним.

— Я не пойду только потому, что он попросит меня, — слышит он, как говорит Галф. — Я не занимаюсь кемпингом. 

Мью обвивает руками его талию:   
— Ой, почему нет? — он прижимается своей головой к голове Галфа. — Мы будем смотреть на метеоритный дождь. Ты должен присоединиться к нам. 

Милд фыркает.   
— Он никогда не ходил в походы и отказывается пытаться.

— Я не сплю снаружи, — говорит Галф. Он звучит как упрямый котенок. 

— Выпендрежник, — дразнится Милд. 

— У Рана есть палатка, — предлагает Мью. Неужели Галф действительно думал, что они будут спать под открытым небом?

— Замечательно, — Галф кивает. — Набитая толпой парней сумка. Все будет вонять ногами. 

Милд качает головой.   
— У меня тоже есть палатка. Ты можешь спать там один. — он и Мью смеются над ним. Он не хочет высмеивать Галфа, хотя иногда он ничего не может поделать с тем, что Галф настолько милый, что это забавно.

Галф дуется в его объятиях.   
— В это время я мог бы быть дома, один, в настоящей кровати. 

Мью воспринимает это как намек. Возможно ли, что Галф хочет спать рядом с ним? Он хватает его животик и встряхивает его.   
— Я могу составить компанию Нонгу Stress Ball, — предлагает он. — И я надену носки в кровать, если это сделает тебя счастливым.

— Оооо! — Милд указывает на них. — Я думаю, ты убедил его! 

Галф качает головой.   
— У меня нет спального мешка. 

Милд вскидывает руки вверх.   
— Оправдания! Почему я вообще беспокоюсь?

— Потому что ты поставил 1000 бат на нас, — напоминает ему Галф. — Не думай, что я забыл! Теперь я точно не поддамся Пи'Мью. 

Руки Мью перестают поглаживать его живот.   
— Подожди, — он наклоняется вперед, чтобы посмотреть на него. — У меня был шанс раньше? 

Но его младший только смеется.   
— Пи, разве ты не знаешь, когда нужно подыграть? Мы должны дразнить Пи'Милда. Знаешь, давать ему ложную надежду. 

Конечно. Мью кивает и начинает тереться носом об его шею.   
— Ты имеешь в виду, как сейчас? Он смотрит?

Галф смеется и шлепает его по лицу.   
— Да, я думаю, мы его убедили. 

Милд стоит со скрещенными руками, выглядя совершенно непринужденно.   
— Придурки, — наотрез говорит он. — Вы думаете, что смешные, но мы увидим, кто станет богаче через две недели. 

Мью перестает смеяться. Две недели. Они приближаются к концу съемок, и тогда этого больше не будет. Никаких объятий с Галфом, когда он захочет, никаких объятий со спины или Сварливого Галфа, сидящего на его коленях по утрам. 

Его младший напрягается в его руках.   
— Нонг? — Мью потирает его животик. — Ты в порядке? 

— Я пойду, — говорит Галф. Решимость в его голосе идет прямо к сердцу Мью. — Но мы не будем делить палатку с Пи'Mилдом, и кто-то должен одолжить мне спальный мешок. 

— Нет необходимости, — говорит Мью, похлопывая его по животу, — мой спальный мешок подходит для двоих.

Он понятия не имеет, что делает, и является ли это хорошей идеей. Все, что он знает, это то, что двух недель недостаточно, чтобы удержать Галфа. Он выжмет максимум из оставшегося времени.

***

Упрямый, очаровательный негодник. Mью опускает Галфа на свою грудь, чтобы они могли посмотреть на небо. Это идеальная ночь. Не слишком жарко или холодно. Нет облаков. Галф в его руках чувствуется мягким, податливым и теплым. Он хотел бы, чтобы так было все время.

— Там! — Ран указывает вверх.

Вспышка света проносится по небу и исчезает. За ней следует еще одна, и он слышит вздох Галфа. Возможность разделить этот момент с ним, прижимая его ближе, пока он загадывает желание на падающую звезду заставляет Мью улыбаться.

_Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе очень долго._

Он тихо напевает в ухо Галфа, покачивая их из стороны в сторону. Галф кладет руку поверх его и переплетает их пальцы. Это должно быть реально, верно? Здесь нет фансервиса, нет упражнений на скиншип. Это просто они, сидят под звездами, обнимая друг друга. Может быть, это не так безумно для них быть вместе.

Позже ночью Милд хлопает его по плечу.   
— Вот, пока он спит. 

Он смотрит на своего Нонга, отключившегося в его руках. Видел ли он что-нибудь более захватывающее в своей жизни? Он берет бутылочку Z-Quil от Милда. Почему так липко? 

— Черт, Милд… — он присматривается. Разве она не была более полной, когда они упаковывали ее? 

Милд опустошает свою сумку с туалетными принадлежностями.   
— Блядь. — он показывает Мью липкую подкладку. — Оно пролилось. Сколько осталось? 

— Похоже, половина дозы. — Мью закрывает глаза и сжимает их. Этого не может быть. Не сегодня. Не тогда, когда все идет так хорошо. 

Ран опускается на колени рядом с ним.   
— Ты мог бы не ложиться спать вместо этого.

Мью качает головой.   
— Нет, я приму то, что осталось. Может, я смогу выдавить то, что пролилось в сумку?

Милд вздыхает.   
— Это было не единственное, что пролилось. — он держит пустую бутылку из-под жидкости для полоскания рта. 

— Что, черт возьми, случилось с этой сумкой? 

— Она упала в канаву, помнишь? 

— Черт.

Мью глубоко вздыхает и принимает то, что осталось от снотворного. По крайней мере, хоть что-то. Он зарывает голову в шею Галфа, вдыхая его землистый запах. _Пожалуйста, не позволяй мне видеть сны сегодня._

***

Мью пробирается сквозь высокую траву, изо всех сил стараясь быть тихим. Он слышит, как Галф издает самые вкусные и непристойные звуки в палатке, чтобы отвлечь Рана и Милда. Он уже не прочь развернуться и наброситься на него.

— Черт, они действительно делают это. 

Хотел бы он. Мью хватает их обоих за плечи.   
— Делают что? 

— Черт!

— Призрак! 

Смех Мью наполняет лагерь, когда Милд и Ран кричат и толкают его.

— Я думал, что умер! 

— Я думал, что умер, переродился и вернулся как я! 

Галф выходит из палатки, истерически смеясь над своими старшими. Они аплодируют его выступлению, и он кланяется. 

— Что там Пи'Mилд сказал раньше? — Галф дразнится. — Что я не играю в сериале, а просто хожу без сценария?

Милд выглядит смущенным.   
— Я имею в виду, это было хорошее представление, но действительно ли это игра? — он шевелит бровями. — Больше похоже на предварительный просмотр, если спросите меня!

— Может быть, — говорит Галф. — Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы это случилось после выхода в эфир, чтобы ты потерял 1000 бат. — он отмахивается от протестов Милда и возвращается в палатку. 

Милд и Ран поворачиваются лицом к Мью.   
— Я правильно расслышал? — спрашивает Ран. 

— Он ждет до выхода первого эпизода, — говорит Милд. 

— Бедные твои яйца.

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Хорошо, хорошо. Прекращайте это. Я иду спать. — он кидает на них серьезный взгляд. — Надеюсь, лекарства будут действовать всю ночь.

Он входит в палатку и переодевает носки, прежде чем лечь в спальный мешок. Его глаза не приспособились к темноте, и он нащупывает спальник. Уже так тепло от жара тела Галфа. Он не совсем уверен, что теперь делать, когда снова лежит рядом с ним. Привычная сонливость от снотворного захватывает его, и он вздыхает. 

— Ах. Спокойной ночи, кхраб.

— Кхраб. 

Хммм. Мью знает этот тон. Его Нонг раздражен, но из-за чего? Ну, он знает из-за чего. Разве они не всегда обнимают друг друга, когда спят? Мью хочет обнять его так сильно, но, черт побери, не будет ли это странно, когда они одни. Никто на съемочной площадке не будет восторгаться ими и снимать видео. Никто не разбудит их и не вернет к работе. Только они вдвоем в спальном мешке. 

— Черт… — шепчет Галф, отворачиваясь от него. — Может быть, я просто должен спать. 

Это все, что нужно Мью. Он не может выносить разочарование своего Яй Нонга и не может держать руки при себе, если ему дают разрешение. Он сдвигается и обнимает Галфа за талию.   
— Так хорошо? 

Галф ничего не говорит, и Мью задается вопросом, должен ли он отодвинуться. Затем спальный мешок сдвигается, и Галф отодвигается назад, чтобы полностью втиснуться в руки Мью. Мью моргает несколько раз, чтобы сориентироваться. Лекарство делает его сонным, но это не может ему сниться. Он крепко обнимает его, наслаждаясь мягкостью. Жар тела Галфа ошеломляет, он бы не отпустил его, даже если бы это требовалось для спасения собственной жизни. Он вот-вот заснет с Галфом в руках.

— Кхраб, — говорит он. 

Он рисует маленькие круги на животе Галфа, пока засыпает.

***

_Мью забирается на кровать с Галфом._  
 _— Так хочется спать, — бормочет он. Его рука обхватила Галфа за талию и крепко обнимает._

 _Галф смеется и похлопывает его по руке. Он убавляет громкость своей игры, чтобы Мью смог уснуть._

_Когда он просыпается, что-то изменилось. Он тянется, чтобы схватить животик Галфа, но вместо мягкого детского жира он чувствует твердый пресс. Это не правильно. Он поднимает голову и видит лицо своего парня, спящего и безмятежного._

_Он шевелится и открывает глаза._   
_— Я чувствую, как ты смотришь на меня, — говорит голос._

_Мью хмыкает и убирает волосы с его лица._   
_— Это потому, что каждая часть меня хочет прикоснуться к тебе, даже мой взгляд. — он говорит будто на автомате, слова звучат механически, заучено. Он знает реплики, но ничего не чувствует за ними. Они просто воспоминания._

_— Ты такой банальный._

_Мью садится и осматривается. Они на съемочной площадке Tharntype, но почему его парень здесь?_

_— Тебя не должно быть здесь, — говорит он ему. Его голос звучит так отдаленно, как будто под водой._

_— Но это наша кровать, — говорит он. И когда Мью смотрит, то видит, что он прав. Они дома, в своей постели._

_Мью смотрит на своего парня, за исключением того, что он должен что-то вспомнить о нем. Что-то важное. Его голова гудит, и он давит на виски._

_— Тебя все еще не должно быть здесь, — настаивает он. — Потому что… ты здесь больше не живешь._

_Его любовник выглядит пораженным._   
_— О чем ты говоришь?_

_Мью качает головой._   
_— Ты бросил меня._

_Он протягивает руку к Мью и улыбается._   
_— Но ты вернул меня, помнишь? После свадьбы? — он обхватывает его щеку и тянется для поцелуя._

_Мью отстраняется._  
 _— Нет, это не так. — он убирает его руку. — Я больше не люблю тебя.  
_  
 _Слезы наполняют глаза его бывшего._   
_— Но ты сказал, что будешь любить меня вечно. Ты мой._

_Но это не правильно. Мью закрывает глаза и вытирает собственные слезы._   
_— Я принадлежу самому себе, черт побери. Ты бросил меня и убил нашу любовь. Ты не заслуживаешь меня._

_— Но я все еще люблю тебя, — умоляет он._

_Мью открывает глаза._   
_— Но я не люблю тебя._

_— Если ты снова скажешь нет, ты никогда не вернешь меня, — угрожает он.  
_  
 _Смех Мью горький._   
_— Я уже потерял тебя, помнишь? Ты сам сказал это — ты должен потерять что-то, чтобы получить что-то другое._

_— И другое — это он? — он вытирает слезы. — Ты думаешь, он сможет заменить меня? То, что у нас было?_

_— Он уже сделал это. — Мью вздыхает и указывает на свое сердце. — И ты больше не живешь здесь._

_И с этим он ушел. Мью смотрит на то место, где он только что был. Там пусто, как и во все те бесчисленные утра, после того, как он бросил его. Он встает с кровати, чтобы встретить день._

_— Кхун Пи?_

_Мью оборачивается и видит Галфа в кровати. Его волосы взъерошены от сна, а глаза мутные. Он потягивается и зевает, и сердце Мью болит от одного вида. Он никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного. Он возвращается в постель и улыбается ему._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он спрашивает._

_Галф чмокает губами и сонно улыбается._   
_— Я живу здесь, глупый. — он залезает обратно под одеяло. — Или ты пошутил, когда попросил меня переехать?_

_— Нет, я именно это имел в виду. — Мью присоединяется к нему под одеялом, обернувшись вокруг теплого и мягкого тела Галфа. Его младший прижимает бедра к нему, чтобы потереться об него, и в Мью вспыхивает желание. Галф в его постели. Галф живет с ним._

_Он утыкается носом в шею, прижимаясь мягкими поцелуями._   
_— Могу я заняться с тобой любовью? — слова звучат знакомо, но Мью не может понять, почему._

_Галф проводит пальцами по его волосам._   
_— Да, — выдыхает он._

_Мью стонет и еще крепче сжимается вокруг него. Ему так давно не говорили да. Он ждал другого ответа._

_— Ты рано проснулся, — отмечает он, проводя рукой по животу Галфа и вниз, под пояс его штанов. Рука ложится на его эрекцию._

_Он извивается под ним._   
_— Мне не нравится по утрам… слишком ярко, и я еще не пил кофе._

_Мью смотрит вверх в панике. Его бывший смотрит на него с обиженным видом._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он рычит._

_Он усмехается._   
_— Это моя память, и ты не можешь отнять ее у меня._

_— Это мое воспоминание, — огрызается Мью. — И я сделаю с ним все, что захочу. — он закрывает глаза, и когда открывает их, Галф вернулся, свернувшись в его руках, как и раньше._

_— Ну? — он спрашивает. — Ты собираешься заняться со мной любовью или нет?_

_Тепло возрождается в теле Мью. Он забыл, почему перестал прикасаться к Галфу. Он думал, что там был кто-то еще, но, должно быть, ему приснилось это. Он улыбается и снова сует руку в штаны Галфа. Так приятно наконец-то прикоснуться к нему. За исключением того, что он прикасался к нему раньше, не так ли? Галф его парень, и они встречаются почти два года. Конечно, так и было._

_Он потирает переднюю часть боксеров Галфа, скользя рукой по головке. Ткань становится влажной от предэякулята, и Мью пытается подавить стон. Он толкает свои бедра к нему, в поисках этого сладкого трения. Он всегда представлял, как доставляет удовольствие Галфу. Но опять же, разве он не делал это все время, пока они встречаются? Его разум плывет от желания, пока он трётся о своего парня. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как они делали это так рано._

_Мью напевает ему на ухо:_   
_— Я думал, ты сказал, что тебе не нравится это по утрам? — он не может не дразнить его._

_— Пи'Mью, остановись._

_Мью ослабил хватку._   
_— А?_

_— Я сказал: прекрати. — Галф отталкивает его руку._

Голова Мью раскалывается. Дневной свет жжет его глаза, и мир вращается. Почему его комната такая яркая? 

Он смотрит на размытую фигуру перед собой.   
— Галф? Почему ты… — он осматривает незнакомую обстановку — ...здесь? — это не его комната. Почему, черт возьми, он в палатке?

— Мне самому интересно. 

Галф пытается освободиться из спального мешка. Шуршащий звук пронзает уши Мью. Почему он так расстроен? Он... черт. Фрагменты его сна возвращаются к нему. Его бывший лежит рядом с ним в постели. Его рука гладит... нет. Он не мог, не в реальной жизни. Он чувствует влажность на кончиках своих пальцев и в ужасе понимает, что сделал. 

— Галф, подожди. — он тянется к его запястью, но Галф выхватывает его. — Галф, прости.

— Ты только что вспомнил мое имя? — он выбирается и вскакивает на ноги. Движения Галфа заставляют его зрение плыть. Палатка все еще вращается. Мью чувствует тошноту и головокружение от лекарства. Это хуже, чем любое похмелье, которое у него когда-либо было.

— Галф, я не хотел.

Его младший надевает обувь и смотрит на него.   
— И это больнее всего, ты мудак. 

Мью изо всех сил пытается встать. Он вздрагивает и хватается за спину.   
— Ах, блядь. Галф, остановись, — но тот не слушает. Он продолжает зашнуровывать обувь. Мью не может придумать способ остановить его, кроме как разозлить. Галф не может устоять перед ссорой, ему придется остаться, чтобы спорить, верно? — Перестань вести себя как ребенок, черт возьми. 

Галф оглядывается на него с совершенно красным лицом.   
— Да пошел ты. 

Мью хватается за голову. Как все обернулось таким кошмаром? Он все еще не уверен в том, что случилось. Он пытается успокоить свое дыхание. Все болит — голова, спина, грудь. 

Он действительно прикоснулся к Галфу во сне? Черт. Он закрывает глаза и сопротивляется слезам, которые накапливаются. Как он мог позволить этому случиться? Что ему снилось? Он помнит своего бывшего в своей постели. Но разве они не были на съемочной площадке? Но нет, они были в его спальне. Но тогда почему там был Галф? Черт, Галф был там, в его сне. Он был там, но что он там делал? К кому Мью прикасался во сне, когда он прикасался к Галфу в реальной жизни?

Он тянется за бутылкой воды и стаканом. Он почти слышит голос Галфа из сна. _Я живу здесь, глупый. Или ты пошутил, когда попросили меня переехать?_ Мью помнит эти слова, сказанные кем-то другим. Это сказал его бывший из первого гибридного сна. Теперь он вспоминает, как Галф и его бывший продолжали превращаться друг в друга. 

Мью рычит и вылезает из спального мешка. Его гнев вспыхивает, потому что Галф даже не говорит с ним. Он находит его стоящим в одиночестве посреди поля. 

— Какого черта это было? — он спрашивает.

Галф смотрит на него.   
— Ты скажи мне. Или ты не до конца проснулся, чтобы понять, к кому прикасался?

Слова Галфа проникают в его сердце. Стыд омывает его, но Галф должен знать, что он не это имел в виду, верно?   
— Я уже извинился за это, — говорит он. — Я бы не сделал этого, если бы знал, что это был ты.

Слезы наполняют глаза его младшего.   
— Я знаю, — говорит он. Его голос дрожит.

— Тогда как ты можешь злиться на меня за то, что я делаю, когда сплю? Я не знаю, что делаю!

Галф смотрит на него, его глаза Бэмби розовые и блестят от слез.   
— Он все ещё тебе снится, не так ли?

Блядь. Да, это правда. Не таким же образом, но да.   
— Иногда.

Галф вытирает глаза и нос.   
— Я не хочу больше говорить об этом.

— Это был просто сон. — Мью тянется к его руке. — Я не могу контролировать то, что мне снится. — разве он не пытался это остановить? Разве он не прошел через столько всего, чтобы контролировать это? Обременил своих друзей необходимостью следить за его сном, принимал лекарства, чтобы вырубить себя? Неужели Галф не видит, как сильно он пытался?

— Ты знаешь? — Галф выскальзывает из рук Мью. — Что ты начал сниться мне? — он закрывает глаза. 

Мью не знает, что сказать. Он обнимает его. Он не хочет ругаться. Он просто хочет, чтобы сны ушли. Он хочет, чтобы все это ушло, и чтобы Галф простил его. Видит Бог, он так старался всё исправить. 

— Хотел бы я тебе сказать, — шепчет Мью. — Хотел бы я рассказать тебе, как я себя чувствую. 

Смех Галфа горький.   
— Но ты не знаешь, что ты чувствуешь, верно?

— Ты плох в догадках, ты знаешь это? — он проводит пальцами по волосам. — Я бы хотел, но я не должен. Я не должен был делать много вещей.

— Ну, ты сделал, и теперь я должен страдать из-за этого. 

В Мью снова возрождается гнев. Есть ли у Галфа малейшая идея того, через что он проходил все эти месяцы? Бессонница, мучительные вина и отрицание, столкновение со своим гребанным бывшим.   
— Ты думаешь, я не страдаю? — его голос снова становится резким. — Ты думаешь, я не схожу с ума?

Галф отталкивает его.   
— Бедный малыш. Не может решить упиваться ли жалостью к себе или водить за нос бедного ребенка. 

Его глаза сейчас горят, и он смотрит на Галфа с яростью, которую уже давно не чувствовал.   
— Поговори со мной, когда твое сердце будет разбито, и посмотрим, как хорошо ты справишься с этим.

— Оно разбито прямо сейчас, мудак!

Блядь. Мью смотрит на него, гнев быстро умирает. Итак, это правда. Галф что-то чувствует к нему.   
— Галф.

— Нет. — Галф отталкивает его попытки удержать его. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Не тогда, когда ты можешь думать о нем. 

— Черт возьми, Галф! — он кричит сейчас. — Я его больше не люблю. Я давно его не люблю. И это так больно, что я больше никогда не смогу его любить. 

— Нет, но ты можешь мечтать о нем, пока обнимаешь меня.

Он качает головой.   
— Ты такой паршивец. Это вернуло воспоминания, вот и все. — воспоминания, которые Мью пытался заменить Галфом. Но как ему объяснить это?

Дыхание Галфа дрожит, он начинает задыхаться.   
— Воспоминания, которые лучше, чем настоящее со мной. 

Нет, он все неправильно понял. Он пытался, черт возьми. Он так старался, потому что любое настоящее с Галфом лучше, чем миллион воспоминаний с его бывшим. Но его усилия напрасны. Может быть, это к лучшему, что все закончилось таким образом. Слезы стоят в его глазах.   
— Ты же не имеешь это в виду, Галф.

— Почему ты попросил меня пойти в поход?

Mью вытирает глаза.   
— Потому что ты сказал, что я должен побудить тебя пробовать что-то новое. — это первый ответ, который пришел в голову. Ответ, с которого началась эта поездка. Его наивная попытка завоевать сердце Галфа. 

Он смотрит на него.   
— Ты участвуешь в пари?

— Что? Боже, нет. Галф, ставка не реальна. Милд просто шутит.

— Тогда я спрошу тебя снова. Почему ты попросил меня пойти в поход? 

Мью вздыхает. Он смотрит вниз и взъерошивает волосы.   
— Черт возьми, Галф. Я хотел побыть с тобой. Я хотел провести больше времени с тобой, прежде чем мы прекратим снимать. — он смотрит на небо и глубоко вздыхает. — Я не хотел отпускать тебя. Я был эгоистом. Прости. 

И вот оно. Он сказал ему правду. Он так отчаянно не хотел, чтобы отведённое им время заканчивалось. Что он просто так сильно хотел быть с ним. 

Галф кивает.   
— Я чувствую то же самое.

Ответ пугает Мью.   
— Правда?

— Да. Я тоже думаю, что ты был эгоистом. — Галф идет назад, в сторону лагеря, оставляя Мью позади себя.

***

Милд подъезжает к его квартире. Он выходит и помогает Мью отнести палатку и его сумки.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь сегодня вечером?

— Нет.

— Должен ли я позвонить Фасай?

— Я в порядке, — говорит Мью. Он обнимает своего друга. — Спасибо за попытку. Это больше, чем я заслужил. — он ведет его к двери. 

Квартира темная и пустая. Чоппер остался с его родителями, и он понимает, что впервые за несколько недель он один. Он прислоняется к двери и сползает на пол. Мью снова плачет, закрывая лицо руками. Как он позволил этому случиться? 

Когда он встает с пола, в квартире абсолютно темно. Его рука нащупывает в темноте выключатель. Яркость ослепляет его, и он тащит себя в душ. 

Вода настолько горячая, насколько он может выдержать. Он хочет выжечь этот день из себя. Все кажется таким скучным и онемевшим. Пустым. Единственное изменение — случайный укол вины, когда он думает обо всем, через что прошел Галф. Он слушал его сны на протяжении многих месяцев, его сердце было измучено из-за нерешительности Мью, а его надежды были уничтожены чем-то настолько разрушительным.

Он наклоняет голову к стене душа. Он думал не о своем бывшем, когда прикасался к Галфу. Правда пришла к нему по дороге домой, но к тому времени было уже слишком поздно. Галфа уже не было, и все равно это не имело бы значения. Есть много вещей, из-за которых его младший расстроен. Это ничего не исправит, если он скажет Галфу, что именно он ему снился, когда Мью прикасался к нему. Что он боролся, чтобы вернуть его, когда он продолжал исчезать. Что Галф — единственный человек, о котором он хочет видеть сны.

В конце концов, Мью не спит этой ночью.

***

— Снято, кхраб, — Пи'Tи звучит измученным. — Мью, тебе нужна минутка?

Mью тянется, чтобы взъерошить свои волосы, прежде чем вспоминает, что он в роли и не может испортить прическу. Он едва может сосредоточиться. Из-за всего, что происходит, ему должно было бы легко играть разбитое сердце, когда Тайп расстается с Тарном. Но он уверен, по этой же причине это так трудно. Если он позволит, то его затопит эмоциями.

Мью идет в сторону Пи'Ти. Он делает вай, и присаживается рядом с ним.   
— Прости, Пи. Я просто не могу.

Пи'Ти смотрит на него и, кажется, понимает. Он кивает и похлопывает его по спине.   
— Мы закончили, кхраб, — говорит он в свою рацию. — Попробуем еще раз через несколько дней. 

Мью покидает съемочную площадку, не оглядываясь.

— Погоди. — он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Пи'Пи. — Давай поболтаем, кокосик. — он отводит его к одной из пустых площадок. 

— Прости, — начинает Мью, но Пи заставляет его замолчать. 

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? Даже Милд или Ран не имеют ни малейшего представления. 

Мью делает все возможное, чтобы все объяснить. Гибридный сон, прикосновение к Галфу, и их ссора в лесу. 

Пи вздыхает.   
— Черт. Это хуже, чем я думал. Мы не должны были подталкивать тебя добиваться его. 

— Ты и Галфа подталкивал. — Мью ничего не может поделать с желанием обвинить Пи. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то разделил с ним вину.

— Что?

— О чем ты думал, когда обучал его этим вещам? 

Пи пренебрежительно смеется.   
— Он переживал за сцену. Ты видел его на воркшопе. Он никогда никого не соблазнял.

— Он актер, Пи. Он знает, как выполнять свою работу. 

— Тогда почему он пришел ко мне за помощью? — язвительно отмечает Пи. — Кроме того, я не знал, что у тебя будет аневризма, когда ты увидишь его в этой рубашке. 

Разве нет? Чего он ожидал?   
— Я, черт возьми, потерял контроль в тот день, Пи. Я сошел с ума. 

Еще одна насмешка.   
— Не моя вина, милый, что ты не можешь держать свои руки подальше от него. 

Мью смотрит на Пи. В конечном итоге, он собирается разругаться со всеми, кто ему небезразличен? Он вздыхает и пытается подавить свой гнев.  
— Я знаю… — он слышит напряжение в своем собственном голосе. — Дело не только в этом, Пи. Я чувствую, что снова могу быть собой, когда я с ним.

— Осторожней, дорогой. — он помнит, как Пи'Пи предупреждал его, что следует подождать, пока он не сможет контролировать свои сны. Предупреждение, которое пришло слишком поздно.

— Я знаю.

Пи гладит его по спине.   
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Но я знаю твое сердце, Мью. Посмотри на меня, детка. — он обхватывает его щеки обеими руками. — Ты знаешь? Ты набрал вес с начала шоу. Я снимал твои мерки перед воркшопами, помнишь?

— Кхраб.

— Ты был таким худым в феврале. Я знаю, что ты не ел с тех пор...

— Не надо. — он хочет, чтобы Пи не поднимал все это снова. Он задается вопросом, зачем тот вообще об этом упомянул. 

— Да, хорошо, теперь ты милый и пухлый, не так ли? Маленькая зефирка вернул твой ненасытный аппетит… во многих отношениях.

Mью стонет.   
— Пи… перестань. Не говори о нем так. Он не какой-то там соблазнитель. — что он делает, говоря эти вещи?

— Он также и не _он_.

— Пи. — Мью снова смотрит на него. Во что, черт возьми, он играет? 

Пи бросает на него взгляд, который говорит, — _обрати внимание_. Его взгляд устремляется к двери, и Мью видит тень за дверью. Это Галф? Он вздыхает. Пи устроил это разговор, чтобы Галф мог услышать все, через что он прошел с февраля. 

Его старший кивает, когда видит, что он понимает ситуацию.   
— Возьми себя в руки, Мью. Я не хочу снова видеть тебя таким. У меня были другие предложения о работе, ты знаешь. Но я согласился на эту, чтобы присматривать за тобой.

Вот этого Мью не знал. Он горько смеется.   
— Я такой жалкий?

Пи улыбается ему.   
— Хм. Да. Но трагически прекрасным способом, мой дорогой. Ты отдаешь слишком много себя.

Он морщится от его слов. Слова, которые его бывший сказал ему.   
— Я в порядке.

Пи поднимает бровь.   
— Скажи мне это после того, как ты наберешь еще 2 кг и сможешь спать более 5 часов. А пока считай, что ты излечиваешься.

Это зашло слишком далеко. Ему не нужно, чтобы Пи манипулировал фальшивым разговором, чтобы получить жалость Галфа. Он не хочет, чтобы его оправдывали за его поведение. Он хочет, чтобы Галф понял, но не так. Ему нужно поговорить с ним и расставить все точки над и.

Мью вздыхает.   
— Мне не нужна няня. Кроме того, ничего не произойдет, так как…

— Заткнись, Мью. Все видят, как он к тебе относится. Думаешь, еще одна ссора отпугнет его?

Мью умоляет его своими глазами.   
— Он сказал, что его сердце разбито.

— Ему 21 год, он будет в порядке. Красивое личико может просто использовать эту боль, как опыт.

Мью сжимает кулак. Он чувствует гнев последних 24 часов в животе.   
— Я сказал тебе не говорить о нем так.

Пи тянется к его руке и гладит ее.   
— О, ты знаешь, что я люблю его. Он милый. Напористый. И, детка, если бы ты был в форме, чтобы полюбить снова, я бы научил его гораздо большему, чем этот трюк с глазами. 

Мью глубоко вздыхает.   
— Что мне теперь делать? 

— Хотел бы я знать, пельмешек. После съемок у вас будут встречи с фанатами, интервью, шоу для фанатов. Ты знаешь, как это работает.

— Мне конец. — его уже даже не волнует, слышит ли его Галф. 

— Как бы сильно ты не любил, я думаю твоя самая большая проблема связана со словом на букву З, хорошо?

Mью пугается.   
— Слово на букву З?

— Ты красивый дурак, Мью. — Пи'Пи шикает на него. — Замена. Он заслуживает лучшего, чем это. (прим. _rebound – человек, которого используют, чтобы забыть бывшего партнера. Он может послужить отвлечением._ )

Блядь. Конечно. Это то, что происходит все это время?   
— Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего, чем это. 

Движение бросается в глаза, и он поворачивается к дверному проему, чтобы увидеть, как Галф входит в комнату. В его глазах есть нечто, чего Мью не видел раньше. Смелость и свирепость, это совершенно новое. 

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, я думаю, что нам нужно поговорить.


End file.
